


MCYT headcanons and theories(dream smp)

by King_of_Swag



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Swag/pseuds/King_of_Swag
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a place where i spam my random ideas lmao, anyways

(friend introduced me to the tubbo ram thing but i expanded on it)I rrly like the tubbo ram thing so like what if he does lil head butts as affection. Tommy copies tubbo and they just randomly head butt each other. When Tubbo was little he couldn't control how hard he hit and Philza had to put on those like knee guards you use for skating. 

also jschlatt does the same head butt thing. during the "every 5 minutes lava rises" days, schlatt butted wilbur off a cliff and claimed it was out of affection to be funny. 

with the animal behaviors fundy laughs like a fox(this is actually canon deadass /srs) and when he was little he kept tearing up the furniture. also fundy does not enjoy dogs. like a mc fox he finds random things and just carries them around.

ranboo with the whole picking up blocks, almost as a comfort thing, he also picks up ppl and carries them around. he would just pick up tubbo cuz he kept butting him in the shins. 

and philza collects shiny things and wont stop making random lil nests throughout techno's house

ant frost purrs and also does head butts but soft like cats do, and also makes lil cat sounds like when cats see a bird and they do the lil chchchchchch. and ant also just stares at people, or at walls

ik racooninnit is kinda done but sometimes he makes lil racoon noises and likes to ruffle through people's trash and constantly gets yelled at for it

sam makes occasional ch sounds like creepers do and does not like cats


	2. haha heehee

fundy started learning guitar after wilbur died and him and ghostbur play duets sometimes. tommy sometimes sings with them. just 3 dudes. then tubbo joined with piano and big Q as another guitar and its just the 5 boys


	3. sam n tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awesomedad supremacy

so i rrly like awesomedad n shit. also i love the lil jokes of sam using sam nook to be closer to tommy and help when hes sad. i can imagine when he was stuck inside the egg it either promised him a happy life with tommy or threatening to harm tommy if he didnt succumb to the egg's influences. but also the egg might be using sam to try and kill tommy. 

just a short lil thing idk


	4. fiances

(implied abuse, also fiances[big Q, sapnap, karl]

sometimes big Q gets nightmares about schlatt so he always sleeps with karl and/or sapnap. also they always compliment each other and do small check ups on each other to make sure theyre all chill. and with karl's memory problems sapnap sits him down to talk about what he remembers and keeps a book about what memories just in case it gets worse.


End file.
